overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Etherstrider/Heroic Gaming
Etherstrider '''is one of the heroes in Overwatch. He is a derranged, sadistic and psychopathic Junker scientist who uses makeshift "magic" to test on human subjects and wreck havoc amongst the innocent. Like his fellow companion Scrap Heap, he too seeks the power for infinite knowledge. Beserk, savage, and scarily intelligent, Etherstrider flies into the battlefield on his custom hoverboard, setting it ablaze with his horrifying but deadly staff, the Flayer . With twisted alchemical powers that can combust his foes and even polymorph them into mutants , this conjurer of cheap tricks is the depiction of a true mage, albeit in the wasteland. Bio Etherstrider is a mad scientist with an odd fascination for the long forgotten art of alchemy. With this profound mastery of a trade lost to the ages, he uses it as a pseudo-form of "magic" to create chaos and to accomplish the task of seeking infinite knowledge. The attack on the Australian omnium's fusion core forever altered the landscape of the Outback. After the detonation, the area was transformed into a harsh, irradiated wasteland, littered with debris and the twisted fragments of the ruined facility, and unlivable to most. But there were some who survived. Calling themselves the Junkers, they scavenged the husk of the omnium and formed a lawless, cutthroat society in its shadow. While everyone sought to survive, the lone man without a past known only to the survivors as "Magnus" wandered around the ruins scattered across the wasteland in hopes of ever finding purpose in his life. Because he was afflicted by the radiation caused from the fusion core, he became derranged and obscenely violent to anyone who came in his way. But the radiation also granted him a gift: enhanced intelligence. Because of this newfound gift, he could build anything, whether it be a nice shack or an indestructible weapon. But there was one thing that he discovered during his time skulking around the wasteland, something that would give him the purpose that he longed for: a lost art known as alchemy; the art of converting metals into other substances. For many years, Magnus began to study alchemy in hopes that it could help him survive in the wasteland. He tampered with it's purposes to build weapons to satisfy his own bloodlust, most notably his Flayer. He even had a brief tenure as a combatant in the Scrapyard, where he used this lost art against his foes. This was where he met his companion, Scrap Heap, who was at the time a reigning champion. After losing against the indomitable champion, Scrap Heap admired his savagery and the use of this archaic art. Both shared a mutual respect for one another, something that was rarely known for someone as brutal as Magnus. Years passed, and Magnus was already a master with alchemy. He could now use it to not only make a living, but to also create chaos as well. One fateful encounter changed his life, however. When wandering around Junkertown for a quick beer, he came across Scrap Heap, who had just escaped from a secret organisation that tried to use him as a secret weapon. They had a conversation, until Scrap Heap talked about an ambitious heist, one he called "The Quest for Knowledge." Magnus was intrigued by this idea, agreeing to join in order to find the answers to everything. Maybe he could make more profit, or weapons, or almost anything. Together, they travel to wreck havoc, regardless of faction or colors. Though Overwatch is on their trail, Magnus, who now bears the moniker of "Etherstrider", poses as a threat to Overwatch, with his alchemical prowess and deadly tricks that could harm and kill. Abilities Unlockables Skins: Common * '''Classic: '''Fairly tall male with a lean build, messy navy hair and a head wrap made of a blue tie. He wears a brown tattered sleeveless duster, a tattered shirt, trousers and armored knee pads and leg armor. Rare * '''Rust: * Junker's Facade: * Manuka: * Tahu: Epic * Demonic: * Miasma: Legendary * Lone Wanderer: * Wayfarer: * Mariner: * Fishmonger: * Junker Overseer: * Wizard (Halloween): * Left Wing Striker (Summer Games 2018):